The Diamond:Figure of Fire
by DawnOfTheNight95
Summary: Ember has loved Ash for as long as she can remember. So when he decides to explore Sinnoh, she imagines herself right there with him.She would have her own adventure. As her Turtwig grows and evovles, Ember realizes she has more potential than she thougt.
1. Chapter 1

"Ash, damnit, run!" But he stood there, frozen. TheDialga opened its mouth for a super-powerful _Roar Of Time_ attack. "Ash!" I chucked a Quickball at it, running towards Ash and pushing him out of the way. The ball clicked and I picked it up.

"NO!" yelled Cyrus. "You can't keep that Pokemon! I won't let you! Go, Crobat!" A purple bat with a tiny body and long legs and wings erupted from a regular pokeball. "Crobat, use leech life!" The pokemon darted forward and nipped my neck. My energy started draining.

"Ember!" That was the last thing I heard.

I told him. I told him this would happen. One or the other would get hurt. Except… I used the word die. One of us would die. But at least… at least it's not him.

Ash is so stubborn. Like a Psyduck with a huge headache, where the only way you can get them to move would be to use SecretPotion, and I'm fresh out. And what's worse, his headache is not only stubbornness; it's the urge to get himself into trouble, though he might not realize it right now.

"Ember… Ember, wake up." Hunh? What's happening? "Ember, damnit, wake up! Please, wake up." That familiar voice cracked around that last sentence.

"Ash?" I managed to whisper. My throat was dry, and it felt tight, so the word that came out was no more than a low moan.

"Ember, you've got to wake up." I felt a warm, sweaty hand on mine. "You've got to." I turned my head to the voice and opened my eyes.

We were still in the ruins. Brock and Nikki stood behind the slumped figure that leaned towards my body. His hand was on the hand that still held the Quickball. He flipped his head toward the sky, the rain melding with his tears.

"Please," He whispered.

His hat lay on my stomach. His hair dripped. I was only barely conscious of the oddly formed rock under me. I swallowed once, twice, three times until my throat finally loosened.

"Ash. Ash, I'm here." He looked down at me.

"Ember!" I sat up, his hat falling onto my lap, and he hugged me.

"Didn't I tell you to run?" He laughed and let go, looking me in the eye.

"Next time," he said, "let me die."

"Never. Ash-." I looked around again. "Where's Misty?" He looked confused.

"She chased Cyrus off, why?"

"No, oh no, oh no-!" My chanting was cut off by a blood curdling scream, one I had heard only once before, that had come from the mouth of-

"MISTY!" we all yelled at once.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so I'm probably going to put one out every day until it's finished, but that might be a while. Also, my school starts Jan. 13 AND I have to move, so don't expect a lot after that.

Now On To:

The Diamond:Figure of Fire

"Ember, come on! Let's go!"

"I'm going Nikki!" I swear, that guy's always on a sugar rush or something. I finished brushing my blue-ish hair into the bandanna on my head, grabbed my bag, and hurried down the stairs. "Bye Mom, see you later."

"Remember, Ash and his friends are coming. Be home soon."

"Okay, Mom. Bye." I hurried out the door.

"Let's go!" Nikki's skinny figure loomed closer in the growing darkness of the afternoon. His blonde hair was blinding as the sun hit it.

"Okay, Nikki, take a deep breath." He did. "I can't run at your pace, and even then I've got no idea where my running shoes are. So you'll have to walk at my pace." He rolled his eyes and we set off to Lake Verity.

Nikki likes to think that there is some type of 'Mirage Pokemon' living in the lake, and that he's going to catch it somehow. I don't want to discourage him, but how's he going to catch it with no Pokeball? He's never even been to Sandgem Town.

"So who's Ash?" Nikki asked out of nowhere. I was glad I was in front… That way, Nikki can't see me blushing.

"Family friend," I mumbled, wishing I had my running shoes on. "He wants to explore Sinnoh, so his mom's gonna stay at my house."

"And his friends?"

"Going with him." I sighed. I absolutely hated Misty, one of the Kanto gym leaders who decided to go with Ash on his journeys.

"Their names?"

"Brock and Misty." My voice broke around her name.

"You don't like her." Wasn't that obvious?

"No."

"Why?" We got to the lake. Finally, I thought.

As we got close we noticed a white haired man standing at the waters edge. Next to him stood a boy about our age.

"What the…?"

The two people started to talk but I didn't understand what they were talking about. Something about no difference in the lake. Then something about being gone for a while and some type of research. I caught the boy's name, which was Lucas, and he called the man Professor. They left abruptly.

"Hey, Ember, let's go check that out!" I looked where he was looking. There was a briefcase in the grass.

"My mom says not to go into tall grass."

"Aw, you're no fun. Just don't worry about it. We'll be in and out in two seconds." He led me toward the grass and the briefcase. "Did they forget it?"

All of a sudden, two Starlys flew straight at us.

"Whoa!" Nikki yelled. The briefcase popped open. Three Pokeball's were in it. "I bet you there are pokemon in them. Come on, Ember, choose one!" I immediately grabbed the one on my left. I opened it, fumbling a bit. A little Turtwig came out. I looked over at Nikki. He was telling his Chimchar to use Tackle. I did the same.

After two uses of the move, the Starly fainted.

"Yeah! Your Turtwig rocked! But my Chimchar is better!" I rolled my eyes, letting the pokemon back into it's pokeball. "But… They weren't ours… Do you think they'll be mad?"

"You're understating again, Nikki. They'll most likely be pissed." Then Lucas came back.

"What!? You used these pokemon!? Oh, no… I'll take the briefcase." Then he hurriedly left.

"Or not," I said, staring after him.

A/N: Ash doesn't come in in this one, sorry. I'm sure he comes in near the middle of next chapter. R&R!


End file.
